mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Star Swirl, o Barbudo
|cor cabeçalho = #FCFCFC |cor fundo = #A6B0B2 |título = Mago Pilar da Antiga Equestria |imagem = Star Swirl the Bearded ID S7E26.png |sexo = Garanhão |espécie = Unicórnio |ocupações = Mago |voz br = Walter Cruz |voz eua = Chris Britton (Inglês) Wojciech Paszkowski (Polonês, T8E16) Sorin Ionescu (Romeno) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russo) Marko Marković (Sérvio) Víctor Hugo Aguilar (Espanhol Latino Americano) Oleh Lepenets (Ucraniano) |cor crina = #FCFCFC |cor olhos = #635B6C |cor pelo = #FCFCFC |marca = SWB_cutie_mark.png |info marca = Redemoinho com quatro estrelas de cinco pontas}} Star Swirl o Barbudo (Star Swirl, o Barbado na 8ª temporada) é um ganharão unicórnio que aparece no IDW quadrinhos e ele é mencionado em My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica e em outras mídias. Faz sua primeira aparição física no final da sétima temporada, Brincando com as Sombras. Ele foi mencionado pela primeira vez por Twilight Sparkle em Eclipse da Luna como o "o mágico mais importante da era pré-clássica". Twilight, Spike e Pinkie Pie visitam uma ala na Biblioteca de Canterlot nomeada após ele, que abriga feitiços relacionados com o tempo, no episódio Já Estava na Hora. Desenvolvimento e nome M. A. Larson, o escritor de Eclipse da Luna, Já Estava na Hora, e A Cura do Mistério Mágico, escolheu o nome de Star Swirl fora de uma lista de locais e nomes pré-aprovados pela Hasbro, em seguida, acrescentou: "o Barbudo", porque não soava "muito velho o suficiente". Larson declarou que Twilight Sparkle "seria o tipo que iria idolatrar as grandes mentes do passado." O nome de Star Swirl foi dada pela Hasbro para várias éguas pônei terrestres em linhas de brinquedos de anteriores gerações de My Little Pony, e tem sido utilizado na correspondente da linha de brinquedos Friendship is Magic para outro pônei terrestre. Um recorte de papel de Twilight Sparkle para impressão no site do The Hub, um post da página do Facebook do The Hub, fechou legendas para Eclipse da Luna oficial dos episódios da Hasbro no canal do YouTube, diferentes legendas ocultas para Eclipse da Luna e legendas ocultas para Já Estava na Hora tanto em DVD, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in the Crystal Empire, legendas ocultas para A Cura do Mistério Mágico em DVD, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Princess Twilight Sparkle e um post por blog Wired's Underwire escrevi isso "Star Swirl" como esta linha de brinquedos tem, embora Meghan McCarthy e Larson (ambos no Twitter), uma página de Facebook do Hub no aplicativo Ponyscopes e legendas ocultas para Brincando com as Sombras - Parte 1 e Parte 2 escrevi isso "Starswirl"; As cartas colecionáveis de Enterplay usaram ambas as grafias e uma lista da verificação de Enterplay listou "Starswirl, o Barbudo" com um símbolo da marca registrada. Representação na série Segunda temporada thumb|Uma vista de sua ala na Biblioteca de Canterlot. Star Swirl o Barbudo é mencionado pela primeira vez por Twilight em Eclipse da Luna quando ela explica sua fantasia para Spike. Ela chama Star Swirl de "o pai do feitiço aminomórfico", "o mágico mais importante da era pré-clássica", e acrescenta "que ele criou mais de 200 feitiços! Ele ainda tem uma prateleira na Biblioteca de Canterlot de magia com o seu nome". Mais tarde no episódio, Princesa Luna reconhece a fantasia de Twilight como Star Swirl e complementa-la por isso, ela afirma que "ainda temos os sinos certos", mas outros pôneis acham que Twilight está vestida como um "palhaço esquisito" ou um "cantor de música country". Em A Busca do Dragão, uma foto mostra Twilight vestindo a fantasia. De acordo com o concurso encenado em Noite da Lareira Calorosa, Star Swirl foi o mentor do Clover o Sábio, um dos fundadores de Equestria. Em Já Estava na Hora, Twilight procura por feitiços de tempo em uma ala da biblioteca de Canterlot que tem o nome de Star Swirl. Twilight diz que é a parte mais segura de arquivos, e, eventualmente, é vigiada por um dos guardas patrulhando a biblioteca. Terceira temporada thumb|left|Spike segurando o livro. No final de O Império do Cristal – Parte 2, Princesa Luna convoca um livro encadernado em espiral que tem uma capa escura que mostra duas estrelas e um redemoinho. Em A Cura do Mistério Mágico, um flashback mostra o livro ter sido enviado para Twilight em um pacote com uma carta da Princesa Celestia. A carta afirma que a última página do livro contém um "feitiço inacabado" de Star Swirl, um feitiço abandonado que ele nunca foi capaz de acertar. Quando Twilight finalmente corrige o feitiço, Princesa Celestia afirma que Twilight conseguiu o que mesmo Star Swirl não poderia, porque ele não entendia como a amizade do mesmo jeito que Twilight. Quarta temporada thumb|O museu intinerante de Star Swirl. Em Três É Demais, Twilight e Princesa Cadance visitam um museu itinerante dedicado a Star Swirl o Barbudo. Twilight veste sua fantasia de Star Swirl para o museu, e outros sete pôneis são vistos usando suas próprias variações do traje: Amethyst Star, Meadow Song, Ponet, Sunburst, "Serena", Prim Posy, e S04E11 égua terrestre sem nome #1. No museu, as duas princesas mancham um castiçal que foi usado por Star Swirl para iluminar o caminho quando ele estava explorando as cavernas de Maretania. Star Swirl é retratado em uma ilustração do livro de histórias em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1, tratado como "um unicórnio mágico" pela Princesa Celestia. Ele é mostrado ter amizade com Scorpan, levando-o a se voltar contra seu irmão maligno Lorde Tirek. Quinta temporada Em A Nova Cutie Mark - Parte 1, Starlight Glimmer modifica feitiço viagem no tempo de Star Swirl e usa-o para viajar para o passado e mudar a história. No final de A Nova Cutie Mark - Parte 2, o pergaminho contendo a magia desaparece através de um portal do tempo. Sétima temporada Em Conselho Celestial, uma foto de Twilight vestida como Star Swirl é vista no quarto de Twilight. Starlight também menciona um dos feitiços do Star Swirl em uma simulação feita por Twilight. thumb|left|O primeiro encontro de Twilight com o ídolo dela não foi como ela esperava. No final da sétima temporada, Brincando com as Sombras, Star Swirl é revelado como um dos seis "Pilares da Antiga Equestria" com Rockhoof, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Somnambula e Mage Meadowbrook, representando o Elemento da Feitiçaria. Há muito tempo, ele e os outros Pilares foram reunidos pelo unicórnio Stygian para combater um grande mal. Quando Stygian mais tarde se transformou no Pônei das Sombras, Star Swirl e os outros se sacrificaram para aprisioná-lo no limbo. Nos dias atuais, Twilight lança um feitiço para libertar Star Swirl e os Pilares do limbo, inadvertidamente libertando o Pônei das Sombras junto com eles. Devido à sua falta de experiência em amizade, Star Swirl inicialmente descarta a ajuda de Twilight e a culpa pela liberdade do Pônei das Sombras. Ele eventualmente aprende a reconhecer os talentos de Twilight e Starlight Glimmer, e ele e os outros Pilares se unem com as Mane Six para separar o Stygian das trevas e bani-lo para o limbo mais uma vez. No final do episódio, Star Swirl se reúne com seus antigas alunas Celestia e Luna e parte para ver o quanto Equestria mudou em sua ausência. Oitava temporada Em Confusão na Escola - Parte 1 e Non-Compete Clause, um busto de Star Swirl aparece na Escola da Amizade. Em Horse Play, Sandbar retrata Star Swirl na peça de teatro de Twilight, que mostra como ele e cinco outros unicórnios levantariam o sol nos dias antes de Celestia assumir a responsabilidade. thumb|Star Swirl confronta Flim e Flam sobre o golpe deles. Na Universidade da Amizade, Star Swirl se matricula na escola titular de Flim e Flam para aprender mais sobre amizade depois de passar algum tempo viajando em Equestria e ajudando pôneis. Quando Twilight mostra desconfiança em relação a Flim e Flam e seus verdadeiros motivos para abrir a escola, Star Swirl expressa desapontamento por sua aparente inveja. No entanto, Flim e Flam acabam sendo revelados como tendo enganado pôneis para financiar a expansão de seu resort em Las Pegasus, e o Star Swirl força os dois a reembolsar o dinheiro de seus estudantes e fechar a escola. Em Rockhoof e Um Lugar Difícil, Mage Meadowbrook menciona que Star Swirl ainda está aprendendo sobre amizade. Em A Escola Arrasada - Parte 1, Star Swirl envia uma mensagem para as princesas em Canterlot explicando que a magia está desaparecendo por toda a Equestria e desaparecerá completamente em três dias. Descrição no Equestria Girls ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' thumb|Star Swirl em Rainbow Rocks. No filme My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Twilight Sparkle descobre por meio de pesquisas que Star Swirl baniu três sereias de Equestria para o mundo humano, acreditando que sua magia não teria nenhum efeito lá. Mais uma vez, ele só é visto nas ilustrações do livro de histórias. ''Equestria Girls: Better Together'' Em Escrito nas Estrelas, uma estátua da contraparte humana dd Star Swirl está em exibição no Planetário de Canterlot. Representação nos quadrinhos thumb Na página 19 de My Little Pony: Friends Forever edição nº 2, Sr. Starswirl fisicamente aparece vestido como Gandalf, o Cinzento na bolha da realidade de Discórdia. Em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #17, diz: "Eis que os segredos de Star Swirl o Barbudo", e Star Swirl o Barbudo aparece fisicamente na capa Hot Topic. Na edição, Star Swirl aparece em flashbacks do passado de Princesa Celestia. Tendo descoberto os segredos de viagens cross-dimensional, ele cria um espelho mágico que permite viajar para outros universos. Star Swirl e Celestia passam décadas visitando esses mundos e aprendendo sobre eles. No entanto, quando ele descobre que Celestia tem usado o espelho para viajar para inúmeras vezes um mundo específico, ele fecha o espelho antes que as ações de Celestia pôr em perigo os dois reinos. Na edição #18, Star Swirl é exibido em um vitral e em vários flashbacks com Princesa Celestia. Na edição #19, ele aparece novamente em vários flashbacks e Twilight Sparkle imagina ele brevemente como um Alicórnio. Na edição #20, ele aparece em um flashback com a Princesa Celestia e as versões universo alternativo do Rei Sombra e Princesa Luna e em outro onde ele perdoa as ações da Princesa Celestia. A página 1 de My Little Pony: Friends Forever edição nº 7 envolve duas edições do "Guide to Magical Pedantry" de Starswirl com diferentes datas de publicação. Um cartaz de Starswirl é mostrado nas páginas 7 e 14 de My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic edição #1. Starswirl o Barbudo aparece em My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic edição #3, no qual ele se envolve em várias batalhas contra as sereias musicais e as expulsa para o mundo humano através do Espelho de Cristal. Em My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic edição #5, Star Swirl o Barbudo puxa a carroça até um lago subterrâneo. Após ser picado por uma mosca, ele se vira e vê que a árvore no meio do lago está segurando um osso em suas raízes. Acreditando que o lago possui magia negra, Star Swirl faz um sinal de alerta para a árvore. A fenda deixada pelo prego na casca alarga depois que ele deixa, inadvertidamente, permitindo que os changelings surgem. Em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #31 página 14, Pinkie Pie menciona que Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar é "onde Star Swirl o Barbudo comprou seus bolinhos favoritos", que Twilight Sparkle diz que é historicamente falso. Em Legends of Magic edição #1, Sunburst usa os registros dentro do estudo privado de Star Swirl em sua pesquisa sobre a história de Equestria. Star Swirl também aparece em flashback instruindo as jovens princesas Celestia e Luna em mágica. Ele também aparece no Legends of Magic edição #7 covers B e RI e em Legends of Magic edição #11, em que ele encontra pela primeira vez Stygian e os pôneis lendários. Em Legends of Magic edição #12, ele desconsidera o conselho de Stygian sobre como confrontar as sereias e bani-las e Sunburst questiona se Star Swirl deve ou não ser considerado um vilão. Em Legends of Magic Annual 2018, ele novamente une forças com Stygian e os outros Pilares para resgatar Celestia e Luna do Pônei das Sombras de um universo alternativo. Outras representações Livros Em Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity capítulo 10 "Dyeing to Please", Twilight Sparkle recebe Charity Sweetmint levando alguns livros extras sobre Star Swirl o Barbudo. Star Swirl o Barbudo também é mencionado em Daring Do and the Eternal Flower. Em Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Forgotten Books of Autumn, Moon Dancer menciona o feitiço "Sete Salvaguardas do Star Swirl". The Journal of the Two Sisters Star Swirl o Barbudo é mencionado várias vezes em The Jornal of the Two Sisters. Celestia e Luna encontrá-lo em sua coroação de princesa. Celestia revela que, inicialmente, a responsabilidade do sol e da lua era dele e cinco outros unicórnios antes de Luna e Celestia. Na revista, a barba de Star Swirl é marrom, tornando-se mais curta, quando ele se torna mais jovem, devido a uma mágica de viagem no tempo dado errado; mais tarde na revista, sua barba fica cinza depois de sua magia estar esgotada por uma tentativa fracassada de reduzir a lua por si mesmo, mas se torna marrom novamente depois de sua magia é devolvida. Software Star Swirl, o Barbudo é em um jogo móvel de Budge Studios, Harmony Quest. My Little Pony (jogo móvel) Star Swirl é um personagem do jogo móvel de Gameloft. A descrição do jogo dele afirma: "O tutor de magia da Celestia e um mago de grande renome, a reputação de Starswirl é tão grande quanto sua barba. Alguns pôneis ainda se vestem como ele para Nightmare Night!" Versões diferentes Personalidade De acordo com a Princesa Celestia em A Cura do Mistério Mágico, Star Swirl o Barbudo não entendia a amizade como Twilight Sparkle, e como resultado, seu último feitiço permaneceu inacabado. Em Friendship is Magic edição #17, Princesa Luna descreve Star Swirl como tendo uma personalidade semelhante à Pinkie Pie. Flashbacks na edição o mostra como sendo excêntrico e despreocupado, como Pinkie Pie. Como Twilight, ele é mostrado para ter uma profunda paixão por magia e aprendizado e uma sede de conhecimento, bem como ser muito aventureiro. Ele parecia ter um relacionamento amigável com Celestia, enquanto ela confia em ele sobre suas preocupações sobre Luna e ele incentiva-la a acompanhá-lo em suas aventuras sobrenaturais. Apesar de sua atitude alegre, no entanto, Star Swirl também é mostrado para ter um lado sério, como ele coloca o pé para baixo para o bem do reino e sela o portal para outra dimensão que Celestia tinha ido visitar sem o seu conhecimento. Ele é dito por transportar enormes ressentimentos, como Celestia afirma sua amizade com ele nunca foi o mesmo depois que ela mentiu para ele. No entanto, na edição #20, ele perdoa Celestia e sugere para eles esquecerem a coisa toda. No final da sétima temporada, Star Swirl é retratado como um pouco egoísta e tacanho, inicialmente amargurado em Twilight por liberar o Pônei das Sombras do limbo e acreditar que os vilões são incapazes de fazer amizade com outros, colocando-o em conflito com Starlight Glimmer. Com a ajuda de Twilight e Starlight, no entanto, ele reconhece sua mesquinhez prévia e julgamento pobre, e ele se reconcilia com Stygian após a escuridão dentro dele ser banida. Na oitava temporada, Star Swirl se tornou mais humilde e descontraído desde a batalha com o Pônei das Sombras, fazendo amizade e ajudando vários pôneis durante suas viagens e enviando regularmente cartões-postais de Twilight das suas experiências. Ele também se tornou mais confiante e idealista, até mesmo dando a Flim e Flam o benefício da dúvida. Mercadoria thumb A Hasbro usa o nome de Star Swirl para um pônei terrestre com uma pelagem azul-claro e uma crina roxa e rosa claro. Ambos os brinquedos de Star Swirl só foram divulgadas fora dos Estados Unidos: o pônei versão compactada com Rarity na edição especial do conjunto veículo Royal Gem Carriage, e a versão mini-figura como parte da segunda onda de mystery packs. De acordo com a carta de colecionador incluída com o brinquedo, Star Swirl "sempre brilha!" No livro My Little Pony First Look and Find, Star Swirl aparece como um dos convidados do casamento de Shining Armor e Princesa Cadance. A série 2 das cartas de colecionador de Enterplay inclui cartas Equestrian Magic que caracterizam de Starswirl the Bearded's Book" e "Starswirl's Time Travel Spell", respectivas cartas #52 e #56. A parte traseira da carta #52 inclui a descrição de "centenas de anos atrás, Starswirl o Barbudo usou este livro para fazer anotações sobre suas obras mais surpreendentes A última página continha o feitiço mais importante de todos: Sua obra-prima inacabada, um segredo que Starswirl foi incapaz de terminar este período, e o livro foi transmitida através dos séculos para a Princesa Celestia e Princesa Luna. Finalmente, este livro desembarcou nos cascos de Twilight Sparkle, e sua compreensão da amizade que lhe permitiu terminar o feitiço e provar que ela estava pronta para se tornar uma alicórnio... e uma princesa!". A parte traseira da carta #56 inclui a descrição "APENAS STARSWIRL O BARBUDO já é um mágico forte o suficiente para enviar um pônei de volta no tempo! Mas, sua magia também tem limites. Um pônei só pode usar o feitiço uma vez, e, em seguida, apenas por alguns momentos. Como Twilight Sparkle aprendeu, usando Starswirl's Time Travel Spell para advertir o passado com o futuro pode ter resultados drásticos, por isso deve ter muito cuidado esta mágica! Talvez ela deveria ter ido de volta no tempo para avisar o Spike do Passado que ele teria dor de barriga no futuro em vez disso? Nah ..." A série 3 das cartões colecionáveis inclui cartão de Caráter #F4 de Star Swirl o Barbudo. O verso do cartão inclui a descrição "Star Swirl o Barbudo pode ter sido o unicórnio mais mágico de todos os tempos, talvez ainda mais mágico do que Twilight Sparkle! Star Swirl criou muitos dos feitiços usados ainda para este dia, incluindo a magia perigosa do tempo e a magia aminomórfica misteriosa. Ele era o tutor pessoal de Clover o Sábio, que ajudou a fundar Equestria, e alguns dizem que ele mesmo orientou Princesa Celestia e Princesa Luna antes delas aprenderem a mover o Sol e a Lua!" WeLoveFine vende uma cópia da arte com um design fã de Star Swirl o Barbudo, uma T-shirt que mostra Twilight Sparkle vestida como Star Swirl o Barbudo, e uma T-shirt chamado de "Mythical Star Swirl". Star Swirl o Barbudo também é mostrado no Acidfree. Material promocional thumb|Twilight vestida como Star Swirl o Barbudo, a partir de uma imagem promocional para Eclipse da Luna. No aplicativo Ponyscopes, dos horóscopos para 08 de janeiro de 2013, atribuído a Twilight Sparkle, o horóscopo Sagitário "É hora de reabastecer suprimentos! Eu sempre carrego espinhos extras, rolos, tinta, livros e inquilinos de Starswirl o Barbudo todas as vezes." Em Hot Topic e The Hub Hot Minute na entrevista com Twilight Sparkle, ela responde ao prompt "passatempo favorito" com a resposta "Passar tempo com meus amigos. E este pônei nunca pode ler bastante sobre o corajoso e brilhante Star Swirl o Barbudo". A imagem promocional de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls que mostra Twilight Sparkle no espelho de cristal e atribuindo a ela a citação "Star Swirl o Barbudo nunca teve uma aventura como esta antes" foi publicado pela Hasbro na página do Facebook de My Little Pony em 20 de Junho de 2013 meses de antecedência de Reflexions. Citações página 8}} página 5}} página 7}} página 17}} página 21}} }} Galeria Veja também *Eclipse da Luna Referências de:Starswirl der Bärtige en:Star Swirl the Bearded it:Star Swirl il Barbuto pl:Star Swirl Brodaty ru:Свирл Бородатый Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Pôneis Unicórnios Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Pôneis idosos